Arte
by Asumi-chan
Summary: [Drabble] Spoiler 362. Porque se había esforzado, porque había luchado, quería que su arte fuese reconocido, y no importaba jugarse la vida por ello, por que a fin de cuentas... todo es arte, y por eso, estaba dispuesto a morir. Mi arte... es la explosión.


_**Este es mi pequeño tributo a Deidara, espero que os guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Para aquellos que no leéis el manga os aconsejo que no sigáis leyendo, por que hay Spoiler de la pelea que hay ahora en el manga n.n espero que os guste.**_

_**Arte** _

_Arte... Eso fue lo que pensé en cuanto vi ese par de ojos escarlatas, pero no pude admitirlo... Arte... la perfección que a mi me ha costado la vida encontrar, mejorar, embellecer... ese arte, esa explosión, esas sinuosas formas volando por los aires, ese grácil movimiento de mis criaturas consiguiendo un grito desgarrador y después el silencio... esa ha sido mi vida... ese ha sido mi 'arte'. Pero él... su arte... es innato, de nacimiento, su don, su maldición, su logro, esos ojos... ese brillo, esa frialdad, esas ilusiones que consiguen hacerte cometer locuras, suicidarte por él, por que ese arte es 'especial', por que ese arte es 'brillante', por que ese es el arte que yo siempre quise conseguir y estuve buscando durante mucho tiempo._

_- Aún te queda mucho que aprender chico... – fue lo que me dijo una vez Sasori-sama._

_Él también tenía su propio arte, sus marionetas, pero no era grácil, no era vivido, no era hermoso, no era letal... lo suyo era un arte muerto, el cual con el tiempo sería pasado, sin embargo el arte que había contemplado en los ojos del Uchiha sobrepasaba ello, un arte que cautivaba, un arte que te hacía querer ver más pero al mismo tiempo te aterraba, un arte por el cual morirías, 'su' arte._

_- Itachi-san tuvo que destruir muchas vidas para llegar hasta aquí – había escuchado a Kisame alguna que otra vez decir en la guarida – sin embargo esos ojos que posee de nacimiento, son ahora cuchillas de doble filo, mortales y a la vez suicidas – rió con algo de sarcasmo – su 'arte' como tu llamas no solamente es suyo, su hermano también los poseerá algún día – ese fue el fin de la conversación._

_Su hermano, algo suyo, un familiar, un lazo... él los había perdido todos, por que su arte era así, nadie nada más que él podía contemplarlo, admirar esas belleza, era especial, solamente necesitaba saber que aquellas voces que se habían acallado tras aquella muestra de arte habían visto su hermosa danza de figuras, eso lo gratificaba. Sin embargo, su arte era como el del Uchiha, un arma de doble filo pues había una forma definitiva de expresionismo, su orgullo, su logro, su todo, aquello nadie lo podía vencer, su arte era perfecto, espléndido y hermoso... pero aún así._

_- "Te queda mucho que aprender..." – esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza – "Los posee de nacimiento..." – su don innato para promulgar esa ferocidad._

_Le odiaba, sí, le odiaba, detestaba, le causaba repulsión... pero aún así admiraba. Por que él poseía algo que le había costado tantos años conseguir, su arte no era nada comparado con el del Uchiha, pues ni él mismo sabía cual era la última forma de expresión de este, por eso le odiaba, por eso le admiraba, por eso intentaría superarlo... Pero cuando fracasó en su primer intento, al estar en la misma banda no había más oportunidades de probar que su arte era mejor, que había progresado, que ese don no era nada para su trabajo y esfuerzo, para que fuese reconocido, para que la explosión terminase en un hermoso espectáculo... por eso luchó contra él._

_- "Alguien que confunde los dones de su familia con su propio poder..." – eso lo había dicho él, en un tiempo que le parecía lejano, y ahora ahí estaba._

_Luchando contra esos ojos que odiaba, los que admiraba, los que haría desaparecer al fin con su arte, puesto que luchaban la mejor solución era demostrarle a ese chiquillo que aún no estaba a la altura de su hermano, aunque fuesen los mismos ojos, aunque fuese la misma crudeza, aunque se reflejase ese odio hacia el mundo... ese arte supremo que hubiese deseado él mostrar al mundo. Por eso lo destruiría, por eso acabaría con él, mataría al hermano del que poseía su sueño, su inspiración, su odio y admiración, mataría al Uchiha Sasuke... con su arte, por que a fin de cuentas, todo era arte._

_- Mi arte... es la explosión – musitó para luego alzar la cabeza y volver a ver esos ojos escarlatas, lo tenía decidido, vivo o muerto, derrocaría esos ojos, por que su arte lo sobrepasaría y destruiría, por que nunca mejor dicho, por amor al arte, estaba dispuesto a dar su vida._

_**Owari**_

_** A fin de cuentas ¿todo es arte no?. Deidara ha muerto junto con su arte, gran muerte de un artista u.u siempre te recordaremos Deidara-kun. Saluda a Sasori, Hidan y Kakuzu al otro lado. Espero que os haya gustado este corto Drabble y que dejéis Reviews, ya que un fics con reviews es un fics feliz ¿no? XD  
**_


End file.
